Mi Cuerpo
by MoonSonicPower
Summary: Todos conocen a Serena por ser esa niña ingenua e inmadura que come mucho y no le gusta estudiar, pero detrás de esa imagen de niña buena, se encuentra una mujer insegura, sobre todo por su cuerpo en desarrollo, pero una platica entre dos grandes confidentes y amigas la hará sentirse con mas confianza.


**Todos conocen a Serena por ser esa niña ingenua e inmadura que come mucho y no le gusta estudiar, pero detrás de esa imagen de niña buena, se encuentra una mujer insegura, sobre todo por su cuerpo en desarrollo, pero una platica entre dos grandes confidentes y amigas la hará sentirse con mas confianza.**

 **-Aaaaaahhhhhh… Que delicia-** era de noche y Serena se estaba dando un relajante baño antes de dormir, no tenía prisa por salir de la tina y aprovechaba cada minuto de relajación, y si el agua empezaba a enfriarse, aunque fuese un poco, ella rápidamente le abría al agua caliente, asegurándose que tampoco estuviera hirviendo.

 **-Quisiera no tener que salir de aquí nunca, ahora que Rini se fue al futuro, tengo el baño para mi sola, además de que ahora que regresó mi querido Darien de Estados Unidos lo tengo para mi solita, ¡Jijijijijijijiji!** – rio de forma traviesa la rubia.

 **-Ay Darien, como me gustaría que compartieras este baño conmigo…-** parecería que su fantasía se hizo realidad, pues justo enfrente de ella, pudo divisar a Darien en el otro extremo de la tina, ¡Sin nada de ropa! Obviamente, ¿Quién se baña con la ropa puesta? Prácticamente a Serena se le paró el corazón.

 **-D-D-D-D-D-D-Da-Da-Da-ri-ri-e-e-ennn-** Tartamudeaba la rubia poniéndose sumamente sonrojada. **¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?**

 **-Tu dijiste que querías bañarte junto conmigo, así que vine a cumplir tu deseo-** el pelinegro dijo con una sexy sonrisa en su rostro (N/A: ok, eso sonó gay porque soy hombre XD) mientras se acercaba mas a Serena hasta que junto su cuerpo con el de ella mientras la rodeaba con sus grandes y musculosos brazos acercándola a su torso desnudo (N/A: ¡rayos!)

El corazón de Serena hacia unos momentos se había detenido, y ahora este palpitaba demasiado rápido, esto que sentía era algo nuevo para ella, era acaso… ¿excitación? Podrán decir que es muy inmadura, pero lo cierto es que con esto queda demostrado que ya no es una niña.

- **Darien, por favor, detente… No es correcto…-** dijo Serena en voz muy baja, casi a punto de desmayarse.

 **-Serena-** dijo en un tono romántico el pelinegro.

 **-Darien-** no pudo evitar responder de la misma forma la rubia.

 **-Serena-**

 **-Darien-**

 **-Serena-**

 **-Darien-**

 **-Serena-**

 **-Darien-**

 **-¡SEREEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAA!-** un fuerte grito sacó a Serena de su fantasía y la devolvió a la realidad estremeciéndose en el acto. Cuando logró divisar a la figura que gritó su nombre, su cara se puso mas roja que un tomate y sumergió un poco más en la tina. Era su mamá Ikuko, vestida todavía.

- **Mamá…-** dijo nerviosamente la rubia al percatarse que seguramente su madre la había escuchado decir el nombre de su amado, ¡EN LA TINA!

- **Lamento mucho tener que sacarte de tu fantasía Serena Tsukino-** Serena no podía sentirse mas apenada- **Pero ya duraste lo suficiente, no eres la única persona en esta casa que necesita bañarse**

 **-L-Lo siento…-** dijo la rubia sumergiendo un poco la cabeza haciendo burbujitas con su boca por lo que avergonzada que estaba.

 **-Sabes-** dijo Ikuko con una sonrisa llena de picarda **\- Yo solía fantasear con tu padre desde que éramos novios**

 **-¡MAMA! ¡¿POR QUE TENIAS QUE PONER ESE PENSAMIENTO EN MI CABEZA?!**

Ikuko soltó una carcajada- **Tranquila hija, yo también fui joven alguna vez, y si no te importa, necesito que desocupes la tina en este instante**

Serena suspiro en señal de derrota, estaba a punto de salir de la tina, pero vaciló al ver que su madre la seguía observando- **Mamá, ¿Podrías voltearte?**

 **-No me digas que te da pena, pero no te daría vergüenza compartir la tina con tu novio ¿verdad?-** dijo Ikuko de forma picara, enrojeciendo mas a su hija - **Vamos hija, soy tu madre, no tienes porque sentir pena, ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?**

- **No es eso, solo que…-** dudó por un momento, hasta que finalmente se armó de valor y puso de pie, dejando al descubierto su figura desnuda (N/A: si, mucho fanservice XD)

 **-Sabes-** dijo tomándola de sus hombros descubiertos- **tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, Darien es muy afortunado-**

 **-¡MAMA!-** la rubia no aguantó más y rápidamente tomó su toalla rosa y se envolvió con ella. **-Me voy a dormir, buenas noches-** dijo saliendo rápidamente del baño, Ikuko no pudo evitar reírse.

Ya en su habitación Serena seguía únicamente en su toalla, tomó una silla y se sentó - **¿Por qué me imagine con Darien de esa manera? Las chicas van a pensar que soy una pervertida, pero… digo, las parejas en algún momento tienen que hacerlo… ¿Cómo se sentirá unir mi cuerpo con el de él…? ¿Sin llevar una sola prenda de vestir…? ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡¿Pero que cosas estoy diciendo?!-** estaba sumamente eufórica la rubia – **Mejor me voy a dormir, así estaré más tranquila-** antes de meterse en su cama, Serena se secó y cepilló su cabello, por las noches le gustaba dormir con el cabello suelto y dejar a un lado su tradicional peinado de chonguitos y coletas. Cabe resaltar que todo esto lo hacía mientras seguía envuelta en su toalla.

 **-Bien, parece ser que Luna no pasara la noche aquí otra vez, seguramente esta con Artemis-** dijo riendo pícaramente, pues efectivamente hacia dos semanas que Luna no dormía en casa de Serena. Entonces, Serena se quitó su toalla rosa, dejando ver su escultural figura que se había formado con el paso de los años, apago las luces, cerro la puerta con seguro, cerró las persianas de su ventana y se recostó en su cama… desnuda. Últimamente, a Serena le encantaba dormir desnuda, pues se sentía mas cómoda y relajada, daba gracias de que estaba de vacaciones, pues no quería tener que levantarse por preocupación a llegar tarde a la escuela como de costumbre y salir de su cuarto solo para causarle un infarto a su padre o traumar a Sammy quien estaba en esa edad.

En otro lugar

 **-Luna, creo que deberías regresar con Serena**

 **-Pero Artemis, necesitamos estar alertas por si aparece un nuevo enemigo, han pasado 6 meses desde la pelea con Sailor Galaxia, la paz podría llegar a acabarse en cualquier momento**

 **-Hemos investigado mucho este último mes y no parece que nada malo vaya a pasar por el momento, no tiene caso que estemos esperando a que ocurra otro incidente, y si así fuera, simplemente lo enfrentaremos como siempre lo hemos hecho, así que no te preocupes, además, tienes una tarea más importarte, ver por la Princesa de la Luna.**

 **-…Tienes razón Artemis, es solo que no me hago a la idea que todo esté en orden, normalmente la paz dura muy poco tiempo, por eso sentí que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Si algo pasa, solo tenemos que hacer lo de siempre. Muchas gracias Artemis, nos vemos pronto…**

 **-Espera Luna, ¿No vas a darme un…?**

 **-¿Un qué?**

 **-Creo que lo distraída Serena lo aprendió de ti después de todo**

 **-Cállate Artemis, solo por eso no lo haré**

 **-Oh vamos, ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…?**

 **-…Esta bien-** la gata negra se aproximó y le dio un beso en los labios gatunos de felino blanco.

 **-Gracias hermosa, que descanses**

 **-Igualmente mi algodón**

Luna iba por las calles rumbo a la casa de su ama y protegida, tardó unos minutos en llegar a su destino. Trepó por las paredes hasta llegar a la ventana de su dueña, se percató de que estaban puestas las persianas y estaba cerrada, afortunadamente sin seguro, fue lo único que Serena olvidó hacer.

 **-Las luces están apagadas, seguramente Serena ya debe de estar dormida, trataré de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla-** dijo Luna murmurando, entonces usando sus patas, intentaba abrir la ventana, sin mucho éxito, definitivamente la falta de pulgares era un problema para ella. Luna tuvo que hacer un mayor esfuerzo para poder levantar la ventana, hasta que uso todas sus energías y logró abrir demasiado la ventana, solo que al hacer esto perdió el equilibrio, y con tal de irse de espaldas pegó un salto hacia el interior de la habitación de Serena, solo que, por culpa de las persianas, no podía ver en donde iba a aterrizar, y una vez que las atravesó, cayó abruptamente en el estómago de Serena, despertándola.

 **-¡AAAAYYYYY!-** se quejó del dolor la rubia mientras se levantaba de su cama, y se percató de la presencia de la gata- **¡LUNA! –** dijo llena de felicidad.

- **¡Serena!-** se lanzó a los brazos de su mano y correspondió al abrazo.

 **-¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo Luna?-** preguntó la rubia.

 **-He estado investigando si algún nuevo enemigo llegara a aparecerse pronto, pero al parecer eso no ocurrirá por un buen tiempo, así que puedes estar tranquila-**

 **-Que bueno, porque no quiero que esta sensación tan relajante se termine en mucho tiempo-** dijo despegando a la gata un poco de ella, sin embargo, Luna hace rato que notó algo diferente en su ama, o mas bien, siento algo diferente, literalmente; había sentido como dos objetos suaves y redondos habían hecho contacto con su pelaje.

- **S-S-Serena… Estas…-** dijo nerviosamente la gata, y Serena al darse cuenta de su situación actual, arrojo por inercia a Luna al otro lado del cuarto y se tapó rápidamente con su sabana. Luna rápidamente se reincorporo y se puso aun lado de la cabeza de su ama, quien estaba muy ruborizada - **Así que ahora duermes desnuda ¿eh?-** dijo de forma juguetona, poniendo mas nerviosa a su dueña.

 **-No esperaba que regresaras esta noche-** dijo la rubia siendo completamente sincera.

- **¿Ósea que si estoy yo no lo harías? En ese caso, te dejaré para que puedas seguir durmiendo y seguir con esa sensación relajante que mencionabas-** con cada palabra, Serena se ponía mas roja que un tomate.

- **Por favor, no se lo digas a las chicas, sabes que no me dejaran en paz si se enteran-**

 **-Descuida, no tienes de que preocuparte, tu secreto está seguro conmigo-** dijo guiñándole un ojo a la rubia - **Y no tienes porque sentirse apenada, soy hembra al igual que tú, en estos momentos desearía ser humana para tener un cuerpo como el tuyo-** dijo pícaramente.

 **-Luna, ya basta… Aunque, mamá me dijo algo similar ahora que me estaba bañando, y te confieso que estar así me hace sentir mas liberada y relajada, por eso empecé a dormir… desnuda…**

 **-Pues no deberías avergonzarte de tu figura, sino no lo hiciste cuando peleaste con Sailor Galaxia ¿Por qué deberías hacerlo ahora?**

 **-¡Eran circunstancias completamente diferentes! ¡Lo menos que me importaba en ese momento era estar desnuda!**

 **-Pues sinceramente ya no tienes nada que ocultar Serena, todas las Sailor te vieron en tu mas grande esplendor, incluido Darien, ¿lo recuerdas?**

Ante esto, Serena casi se desmaya por segunda vez en esa noche, era cierto, Darien la había visto sin ninguna prenda de vestir, solo que en ese momento estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo después de creerlo muerto, no le importaba estar desnuda en ese momento, pues su alegría era mucho más grande que cualquier sentimiento de vergüenza que pudiera experimentar.

 **-¡Pero no por eso voy a salir desnuda a la calle!**

 **-Nunca dije que hicieras eso-** rio la gata- **Anda Serena, hora de dormir, y lamentó haberte despertado…**

 **-Esta bien, de todos modos, esta plática me agrado bastante, me hizo sentir que valgo como mujer**

 **-Serena, tú vales mucho por la persona que eres, puede que seas una Sailor Scout o la Princesa de la Luna, pero antes que nada eres mujer**

 **-Gracias Luna, ahora me siento más segura de mí misma, ¡Que descanses!**

 **-Hasta mañana**

Y con eso, ambas hembras se fueron a dormir. Luna se acurruco en el torno desnudo de la rubia, para estas alturas ya le daba igual, pues se sentía mejor consigo misma, estaba satisfecha de poder dejar esta etapa de niña para convertirse en toda una mujer.

 **Fin**


End file.
